The Love Potion Version 1-5
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: 5 different multi-chaptered stories. AU and Canon. Each story updated at random. All about our favorite yaoi pairing, Lavi and Allen. And stories where they get hit by one of the very few things that Komui has ever made correctly. A love potion! And how each of them fall in love slowly but surely, even when the effects wear off. Rated T for cursing and other stuff.
1. Version 5 Chapter 1

"Would you like to go out with me?" asked the playboy of Black Order High, Lavi Bookman.

The girl in question had merely blushed a thousand shades of red in response, uttering a squeak of, "Y-you really want to go on a date with _me_?"

Lavi grabbed a few loose strands of her hair; kissing it, before tucking it behind her ear.

"Why wouldn't I want to go on a date with such a beautiful girl such as yourself?" he replied smoothly.

"Okay…" the girl sighed dreamily as she half-fainted.

As Lavi walked away, he smirked. 'Another cat in the bag.' he thought. His smirk had vanished as he turned a corner, due to the fact that someone had bumped into him, causing him to fall to the ground.

He felt some kind of glass break as it made contact with his skin. A stinging pain shot through his slowly numbing abdomen, causing him to moan out in pain. He felt a liquid seep through his clothes. He had hoped that whatever that liquid was- it wasn't blood.

Opening his eye, he saw the person whom had collided with him; the Science teacher, Komui Lee- whom was sitting on the floor, rubbing his bum. The teacher, feeling another person's gaze, looked up.

Suddenly, he gasped, as if miraculously remembering something. "The potion!" he cried, frantically searching for whatever he needed. He almost screamed when he saw that it had spilled on Lavi. Quickly, he ran away, a trail of smoke behind him.

Out of nowhere, Lavi felt a tingle of warmth inside his body, and only then did he realize that he was the only one inside of the corridor. Then, he heard quiet footsteps echo throughout the area.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Stop._

And then in front of Lavi stood the freak of the school, Allen Walker.

White hair that students and staff knew to avoid, a red scar that marred _his_ face and a lonely glint in the _boy_'s silver/crystalline blue eyes came into his vision.

"Umm… Hello?" said the feminine voice of the _boy. _'STRIKE!' Lavi inwardly called, his eye forming the shape of a heart. "Ano… Do you need some help up? I mean, you_ are _sitting in the middle of an empty hallway."_ he _said, extending a gloved right hand.

"Thanks." Lavi grinned, gripping onto the small appendage that pulled him up in return. "By the way, can I have a date, along with your number?" he questioned with a charming grin. 'Why am I asking out a boy?!' Lavi screeched in his mind.

Oh, the wiles of Love Potions!


	2. Version 1 Chapter 1

_**The Love Potion (Version 1) (Canon) Chapter 1:**_

Allen walked into Komui's office, expecting something important to hear from the said Chief, only to get splashed with a pink liquid right when he walked through the door.

When he opened his eyes (that he had instinctively closed when the pink water-y substance had been spilled over his head), his vision focused on one person whom was looking over at him with a worried eye while leaning on the wall, arms crossed.

Allen felt a warm fluttery feeling in his stomach, his heart rate picking up. He felt a warm, light pink blush dust his face as he stood up. He suddenly lurched forward, launching himself at Lavi.

As though that had not shocked the Science Division-and Lavi- enough, Allen pulled back slightly, standing on his tippy-toes, he had kissed Lavi on the lips, causing said redhead's eye to widen.

On the inside, chibi-Allen was running in circles frantically. On the outside, though, Allen sported a minor blush, smiling warmly, head slightly tilted. Lavi, however, had a crimson blush, the scarlet color somehow darker than his hair.

Lenalee, whom had passed by at the same time that Allen had given Lavi a smooch, squealed, dragging Allen away to berate him with questions.

As soon as they were out of the room, Lavi cried out.

"What the heck just happened?!"

"Well, to put it simply, I tested out my new potion on Allen, as I had no idea as to what it did. Apparently, it was a love potion. The easy explanation would be that it caused Allen to fall in love with the person that he saw first. I'm guessing that person must have been you, Lavi." he chuckled nervously.

"EH!?"

Komui reached for a random piece of paper, somehow magically turning out to be the paper that had his notes on the potion recipe.

"I'm afraid that, based off of these notes, you should not leave Allen's side for more than 30 minutes. Otherwise, Allen will find and will either immediately calm down, or…." He paused. "Or he will forcefully take you to the nearest empty room and will…. Let's just say that he will do 'stuff' to you."

Lavi was now officially going to stop coming over to the Science department.

'But wait… what if Allen fell for someone else instead of me?' Lavi couldn't possibly bear that. So, he used this as an excuse to spend more time with the moyashi. After all, the beansprout seemed to do everything that he had always dreamed of doing with him.

Maybe this situation was better than the Bookman Jr. had originally thought. _**OWARI**_


End file.
